Ever-burning forest
Location The location of the Ever-burning forest is a completely different realm than the main game, although it resembles Earth. Description: Fiery based zone, is a zone expected to be after you complete all of a starter area, content for endlevel players are still present, has the presence of two bosses: Lord elemental Mag’erus Fiery dragon (No name yet) One dungeon:' Crystal mines (20): '' One raid: Reign of the lord avatar: (100) Lore It all started being a zone in an alternate realm that was similar to Earth, but one day, Lord elemental Mag’erus, and the Avatar of Fer’elom showed up, offering power to a rising threat to this world, the trade was this: They will have the power of fire, but will need to light up everything giving more power to the avatar, and with that, a war that would last forever started, it all started by creating a everburning fire, creating in the process the Spirit Woods, after that, the fiery battlefield started, expanding the fire in all the planet, creating inb the process the Dry caves, and Magma seas in the process the only part that still stand up to this day are the Unlighted forest. Layout Unlighted forest (10-13) Fiery battlefield(14-16) Dry caves (17-20) Spirit woods (21-23) Magma seas (24-27) Unlighted forest First part of the zone, the only part that haven’t been ignited, Introduction here for the new mechanics, no mayor loot Fiery battlefield The battlefield of the world, help us maintain our home! -Commander of the unlighted forest The Fiery battlefield is a fire based zone, where all the resistance of the unlighted forest tries to save their home There are fiery enemies, with the introduction of elementals, and having a level 100 boss as the zerion, The loot here has fiery mechanics, this means, fire arrows, first fire bullets, magma scrolls and spells, etc etc Dry caves The loot we need to end all of this is here, go get it -First assaults of the fiery legion ' ' Caves found in the Fiery battlefield, combines the fiery mechanics of the battlefield with a homenaje to the Cardboard cave from the Cardboard Zone There are minerals that evolved for resisting the assaults at the mine, they are hostile enemies and have similar enemies to the fiery Battlefields This is zone for the entrance to the Crystal Mines (lvl 20) The loot is mineral based and firey based, fragmentation bullets, prism weapons and so are new to this zone. Spirit woods This were the first woods ever burned, it has been so long since this war started that, they finally ended burning, and now it's possessed by undead creatures -Ever-burning forest war information ' Zone accessible from the fiery battlefield, taken by undeads after first experiments of war were used in this forest ' '''The enemies are undead mobs, after killing an enemy there is a chance to summon a tormented spirit that you can pacify, ' 'The loot is specter based: Specter arrows, thome of undead, sword of the tormented, you can get a fragment for the legendary item Orb of the Darkest Night This fragment can be obtained by killing an tormented souls in the catacombs subzone, enough times (10) Magma seas After the war, the seas of the world were made magma, some strong elementals live here -Ever-burning forest war information ' 'Zone accessed from the unlighed forest, need a min of level 24 to access, has new content at level 80-85 as heroic content for an upcoming raid ' 'The enemies are big, strong fiery elements, and be fighting the best military that the fiery legion have to offer ' 'The loot is again, fiery based, same theme as the Fiery battlefield ' --Heroic magma seas--''' ''' Same as the low level variant, but way stronger, has the presence of the next bosses: ''' '''Lord elemental Mag’erus Second phase of zerion Category:Zones